When The Stars Fall
by Dare2Dream27
Summary: Updated, and finished! SapVille. No, seriously. If you can find the smallest hint of plot...it's pure mistake. One-shot, Harry and Ginny fic. Pure beauty.


She rushed home after yet another hectic day. Red hairy flying wildly behind her, she ran into the door. Harry had said he had something special for her today. She couldn't wait! Quickly she donned a midnight blue gown with a border whose color was identical to the color her hair. The dress ended an inch or two above her knees. It's sleeves hung on her shoulders, exposing her graceful shoulders. She examined herself in the mirror. Her wild red hair was messy, so she quickly grabbed her brush and combed out all the knots. She let it hang open, ending elegantly just below her bare shoulders.

Ginny Weasley turned to the mirror again. Something was missing...her neck was bare. A delicate silver necklace hung by her mirror. She chose a red pendant, fire colored like her hair and seeming to have it's liveliness. Ginny smiled, satisfied. She knew Harry would love her even if she resembled a beggar, but Ginny wanted to look her best for him. He had proclaimed his love for her many times over the past couple years they had been going out, after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts.

Harry arrived right on time, and before he even saw her outfit he saw her eyes. As always. At first glance they would seem considerably normal, but if you looked closely like Harry always did you would see a million shades of brown and green, swirled together to resemble a murky brown. He loved losing himself in those eyes.

Not a word was exchanged before Harry and Ginny had had their fill of each others eyes. Still the silence remained as he bent down, wanting the familiar feeling of her presence beside him, her smell, her taste, her. She was all he ever dared to dream for and more. Much more. Sometimes he couldn't even believe that she loved him just as he loved her.

Their lips met for the umpteenth time, but the feeling was just as pungent as the first. It was indescribable, they both felt as if they were in heaven. It was pure bliss and peace, but yet it seemed to put their entire being on alert. Harry brought his tongue up to her lips, wanting entry. She obligingly gave him entry and they both roamed the familiar surroundings freely. Ginny's hand was instinctively in his messy black hair, but undeniably sexy. Harry pulled her closer and tightened his grip on her waist. This is what he wanted forever, and he would try and ensure it for himself today.

Finally, Ginny broke the kiss. Harry groaned, and leaned down again wanting more. She, however, just gave him a playful shove.

"Fine," he pouted, pretending to be a little child.

"C'mon." she laughed, feeling happy just because of his presence.

He led her to his car. Of course, they could always apparate, but it just felt...right...to go in a car.

"After you, Milady," he said, holding the door of the golden Acura open for her. Nothing terrifyingly special, but brand new and attractive.

"How kind of you, gentle Sir." She replied as she stepped in.

Once settled in the car, she asked him, "So, where are we going today?"

"Not telling," he grinned

"Oh so is it a surprise then?"

"You could call it that."

She smiled.

A warm wing swept through her and she saw the trees sway gently. Music, so soft that it was almost inaudible, wafted through the night. Harry took her baby soft hand and led her down to the tree. They were under the tree they went to on their first date. The both of them had often come here to visit.

Harry took out a basket and unpacked a lavish dinner. Ginny beamed. He was pleased that he pleased her.

"Come 'ere Gin," he said as he patted the ground next to him. She obligingly did so.

"Virginia..." his voice was soft. Apprehensive.

"Hmm..?"

He shook his head and kissed her lightly. Then he reached into his robes and produced a little box.

"Virginia Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny beamed. It was delightful. If she'd thought about it, she would have known it was coming but...she hadn't.

"Oh Harry, of course I will!"

And they embraced again, exchanging another intoxicating kiss.


End file.
